


Silk Red Ties And Daydreams

by The Robofucker 3000 (striiderz)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Choking, Drabble, Hair Pulling, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, One sided, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scratching, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striiderz/pseuds/The%20Robofucker%203000
Summary: Dirk has got it bad for his brother, and decides to rub one out before he comes home.
Relationships: Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 17





	Silk Red Ties And Daydreams

He knew that he shouldn’t be doing this. He knew deep down in his heart, in his gut, that this was morally wrong. And despite his deepest gut feelings, he found himself in the exact situation that he told himself was bad. Harboring any sort of romantic or venereal feelings for any member of your family, especially the person who raised you, was bad, no good. A shut box, placed firmly in the no-no zone of Dirk’s mind.

And yet, somehow, he always found himself in this exact situation. In his chair, thinking about unspeakable things. Unspeakable thoughts about his brother, tying him up, using him. A cumdumpster, under Dave, just like how it should be. He was a god amongst men, and Dirk thought that about himself too sometimes. But ultimately, Dave trumped him by a long run. And so as he ran his hand along the length of his dick, thinking about his older brother, he cringed at himself. He hated himself for doing this.

But god, did it feel good.

Dirk moved his hand up and down his dick, pumping and rubbing the head. His head hung back, cheeks flushed pale and rosy, his shirt ridden up past his chest, his jeans and boxer briefs bunched around his ankles as he sat at his desk chair. He rubbed right at the tip, swiping away the precum that was already leaking out of it. 

He thought about the shock on Dave’s face as he told him that he loved him, in a non-brotherly way. Furthest from that brotherly love that it could be. He would be shocked, a little blush dusting his cheeks, giving Dirk a break from that emotionless nonsensical facade he always put up. Dirk was guilty of the same game, he couldn’t blame him. He was sure that if Dave could see his thoughts, he would point out the sheer irony in this situation. Dirk jerking it and thinking about being able to see Dave’s honest reaction, where this itself was him hiding from that exact situation, hiding his emotions from someone who he hoped wouldn’t. 

Dirk shocked himself back to his daydream, not letting his mind falter away from his fantasy. He thought about Dave, loving him back, kissing him tenderly. He thought about him undoing his tie, like he does after a long day at a studio or some big and important corporate business thing. Dirk found it undoubtedly sexy the way his hands twisted to undo his tie, even after he shucked off his jacket, unbuttoning his undershirt. Dirk could see faint scars and a trail of blonde chest hair adorning him. He could see his broad, muscular shoulders, the ones he wanted to bite into so much. Dirk pictured him unbuttoning his shirt, but this time, all the way. Perhaps some other time Dirk would take to making this experience last longer, but he was at full mast and Dave would be home any minute now and he did not want to partake in boner central anywhere in his brother’s vicinity. At least, not without any reciprocated and open feelings. 

He would shuck off his shirt, leaning back into Dirk, letting him close to him. Dirk felt so small next to him, Dirk was lithe, not quite as muscular as Dave was. Dirk’s eyes would rake down his body hungrily, basking in every curve and inch of his exposed torso. Down his chest, his cute pink nipples that Dirk wanted to swirl his tongue around. His barely there six pack that Dirk wanted to run his hands along, trailing down to his v line and faint happy trail. He would be musky, but in a good way, god in such a good way. Dirk wanted his mouth on every single inch of his body, and really, who could blame him?

Dirk would shrug off his own shirt, kissing Dave hungrily, shades clacking together in a somewhat ironic or humorous way. Dirk knew it wasn’t exactly irony at its finest, but he knew that using irony incorrectly in and of itself was ironic. That was one of the greatest lessons his brother taught him.

Maybe, this time, his brother would teach him another lesson. Teach him how to treat a god like himself, how to treat those above you with respect. He would punctuate this with a healthy slap on the ass, a bite on the lip. Dirk was a pain slut. He knew he wanted his brother to use him like the filthy fucking whore he was. He wanted him to bite him, slap him, bruise him up. Use him like a toy.

Dave would tear off Dirk’s clothes and fuck him on the kitchen countertop. He would gag him with that silky red tie he wore to work. He would spit on him, scratch him, pull his hair. He would fuck Dirk hard, not bothering to use any lube other than spit and pre. Why would he? Dirk deserved it hard, painful after his sinful thoughts he’d had. Dirk liked it painful. He wanted to be tortured by his brother.

Dirk stroked himself faster, hips bucking into his hand slightly. Not yet.

Dave would overpower him fully, pushing him against the cold marble counter, his weight fully on him. He’d bite down on Dirk’s shoulder, tell him how much of a needy little slut he was, how he had his eye on Dirk for too long. How he teased him, tortured him. How this was his punishment. Dave would slap his ass, hard, nearly too much, over and over, the sound resonating through the kitchen. Dirk would nearly be crying by now, it was so much. Dave wouldn’t care. He would grab his neck and choke him. 

Dirk’s other hand trailed up his chest, still stroking his dick, to grab his neck. He choked a bit of breath, and grabbed harder, stroking faster.

Dave would fucking pummel him, pounding him hard and fast. He would fuck him erratically, dick pushing right into his prostate as he came hard, filling Dirk with his cum, not bothering to pull out. Why would he? Dirk was his little cum dumpster, he deserved it. Dirk would feel a hand slowly stroke his dick until he came.

Dirk choked out a breathy moan, cumming into his hand, hips bucking up. His other hand now covered his mouth as he panted, riding out his orgasm and stroking the head gently. 

He looked around his desk before grabbing a tissue, wiping himself off and tossing the dirtied tissue into the trash can. Dirk stood, pulling his pants back up and zipping them, running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath. 

“Yo, Dirk, I’m home.” The apartment door closed, and Dirk rushed out of his room into the kitchen. “I got takeout for dinner, hope you like.” Dirk nodded.

“Thanks, man,” Dirk responded, grabbing his order and a few potstickers.

“No problemo, bro,” Dave did the same, not before shucking off his work jacket and undoing his tie, throwing it onto the counter and unbuttoning a few of his buttons, exposing a sliver of his chest. “Now, Dirk, let’s go watch some shitty reality TV. I’m dying to catch up on the bachelor.” Dave walked over to the couch, placing his food there and then bending over to pick up the remote on the floor, choice ass on display.

Dirk was fucked.


End file.
